Stranger
by FlamingBlueEyes
Summary: When Stiles gets a strange call from Derek, he goes over to the house to investigate. However, he gets a big surprise when he gets there. Sterek. smut.


**A.n. Hey this is my second smutty Sterek fic. People seemed to like the last one so I wrote this one. Hope you enjoy. I love reviews. **

**Stranger **

**Flaming Blue Eyes**

**ONESHOT**

Stiles sighed as he stared at the math problem that had been torturing him for the past ten minutes. Sighing, he shoved the math homework into his backpack and thought about texting Scott. Of course that idea was shot down after Stiles remembered that it was that time of the month. Full moons were starting take away a lot of his fun now-a-days.

Suddenly, Stiles' phone rang. Stiles grabbed it, and clicked the answer button. "I need you here. _Now._" Derek's voice growled right before the call ended. Stiles tried calling back, but his sourwolf wasn't answering.

Stiles started wondering why Derek would call. Was Scott okay? Was Derek okay? He sounded a bit strained over the phone. Stiles got up grabbing his keys before he headed out to his Jeep. He drove a bit over the speed limit to Derek's house.

When he got there, it was awfully quiet. Stiles couldn't hear any growling wolves, or screams as they changed without an anchor. Stiles looked at his baseball bat, and decided to bring it with him. Getting out of the car, he held the bat ready for anything. "Derek?" Stiles asked, turning quickly when a stick broke behind him. He let out a breath when he realized it was just a squirrel.

He walked to the door, and knocked only for the door to slowly creak open. "Derek? Guys?" Stiles called out while his hand searched for the lights. He stepped inside with the bat hanging by his side. "Derek?"

A hand shoved him against the wall. Stiles felt the bat slip out of his hands as his body was pressed into the closed door. His hands moved to push the body away, but a growling made him freeze. A face nuzzled into the crook of Stiles' neck while hands pinned his against the wall. Stiles moved his body to try and get away, but teeth were grazing his neck. They bit and nipped hard, and Stiles' legs turned into jelly.

The body pinning him started to rock against him. Stiles moaned and gasped as hips rolled against his own perfectly. A rough tongue licked over the bites on his neck, causing Stiles to gasp in pleasure. A large hand slid under his shirt, trailing sharp nails down his abdomen, and then teasingly slipping just under the edge of his pants. "Oh!"Stiles' hands gripped the shirt of the person in front of him.

Stiles' hands ran over the chest of the person in front of him. When the person bit Stiles' neck hard, Stiles dug his blunt nails into the person's chest. A growl erupted from the body in front of him, and the wolf placed a hand on the back of Stiles' neck. Stiles felt lips meet his.

They were rough, and nothing about them were anything like how Stiles had pictured his first kiss with a stranger. Teeth bit and bruised Stiles' lips, but Stiles loved every minute of it. He kissed back, taking the wolf's bottom lip between his teeth and lightly tugging it. The wolf pressed his body harder against Stiles, and Stiles groaned as the man slid a leg between Stiles'. The new position made Stiles moan and cling to the person more.

Stiles felt his shirt be ripped off his body. Hands were pinching and teasing his nipples, making his legs buckle. Stiles was making porn worthy sounds, and the wolf quickly started to undo Stiles' pants. Stiles tugged at the wolf's shirt, and let out a whine when the body moved away from his completely.

Stiles felt the man return, but this time wearing a lot less than before. Stiles ran his hands over the man's body, pulling their lips back together even though he knew his lips would be a mess tomorrow. He took the man's hands and slid them over his chest, and then down lower. The lower he moved the hands the more brutal the kiss became and the louder the growl got.

Stiles got the hands down to his pants before the wolf took control again. Stiles was spun around so that his chest was against the door. It wasn't comfortable, but as long as those hands kept caressing him, he wasn't going to complain. He felt hands ripping his pants down his legs, claws dug into his thighs. Gasping, Stiles felt lips trailing up his thighs. His hands dug into the door, and he groaned as nails and teeth bit into his skin.

Stiles could hear the man behind him breathing heavily, and tried to look back at him. Red eyes stared at Stiles while the owners lips trailed over the crease between his cheeks. "Oh my-" Stiles dug his nails into the door as that mouth started to do sinful things to him.

Stiles was whimpering with a lustful need as that tongue trailed over his entrance. The tongue was probing and swirling around, making Stiles moan and arch towards the touch. A clawed hand slid over his back, lightly dragging the claws down the porcelain skin. "Oh-Please. More. Please more!" Stiles begged as the man suddenly removed his sinful mouth from Stiles.

Stiles turned around, and launched himself at the man. His arms wrapped around the man's neck, while their lips crashed together in an array of teeth and tongue. The wolf moaned as Stiles pulled his arms around him so they rested on his ass. The wolf rocked against Stiles, causing moans and pleas to spill from the teen's lips. Stiles wrapped his legs around the man's waist, moaning at the increased friction between them.

The man took the change in position as an invitation to change locations. He moved them to a different room. The living room, Stiles guessed. Stiles was pushed against every wall and ravished by the man. His cock was standing at full attention, and he could tell the man was holding back for him. Stiles wanted it rough. He wanted to feel teeth marking his neck, claws scratching down his back, bodies bringing him to the heavens with pleasure.

The man shoved Stiles against something, growling as he rocked his hips against Stiles' ass. Stiles was bent over what he guessed was the couch, and thrust his hips back against the man. "Please. Please." Stiles whimpered moving his hips faster, needing something more before he lost it between the man and the couch both grinding against him.

Something slick slid towards Stiles' ass, and slowly slipped in. Stiles moaned. It wasn't like he hadn't fingered himself before, but god did it feel better with someone else's hand. He thrust back on the finger, and felt himself get closer and closer to the edge. As if sensing Stiles' close release, the man growled and wrapped his hand around Stiles' cock.

Stiles whimpered, thrusting back onto the fingers, and foreword in an attempt to come. The man growled and placed his teeth near Stiles' collarbone. Stiles whined and tried to get himself under control so that he could see what the man was going to do to him.

Stiles felt the man remove his finger, and slowly move back in. Stiles groaned, and felt another finger slide in. "More!" Stiles begged, spreading his legs wider. The wolf growled, and slipped in another finger. Stiles felt the hand around his cock disappear. The wolf started moving in and out faster, curling his fingers at the perfect time. When he did that, Stiles felt stars erupt behind his eyes.

The fingers slipped out, and Stiles could feel the man move behind him. Stiles bit his lip in anticipation, but then saw a shape in front of him. The red eyes stared at him. A clawed hand reached for his jaw, and lightly tapped his lips. Stiles opened his mouth, and felt something press against his lips. Opening wider, he felt his eyes widen when the man pressed his cock into Stiles' mouth.

A groan mixed with a slight rough sound spilled from the man's lips. The man is leaning over Stiles, and fingering him while Stiles takes in as much of the man's cock as he can. He bobs his head as best he can, and moans around the hard cock, loving the way the man moans as he continues with his actions. The man quickly pulled out of Stiles' mouth, and moved back behind him. Stiles was reduced to a mess of begging when he felt the tip press against his opening.

"Please. Please! I'm so close. Need you-I need you owning me. Please mark me-bite me-anything please." Stiles was gripping the couch with white knuckles as the man slowly pressed in. Stiles moaned, and tried to rock his hips back. However, the man was keeping his hips still, making sure to draw out the moment-the feelings so that his lover would feel it for days.

When he was fully seated inside of Stiles, the man stopped. Stiles was begging, his hands reaching back to try and move the man behind him, or get him to do something. "Please. Please. I need to cum-I need you to make me cum." The man behind him slid a hand over Stiles' spine, and then slowly started thrusting into the young teen.

Stiles cried out, never feeling this full or turned on no matter how many fingers he had played with. "Oh my _god._" Stiles moaned as the man slowly moved in and out of the boy, dragging his hard cock out before driving it back in. Stiles placed his hands back on the couch, and rocked his hips back against the man's. "Please! Harder. Please!" Stiles cried out as the man hit that spot in him. Stiles felt him speed up, hitting his prostate harder and faster with each thrust.

"Yes. Yes!" Stiles could feel his orgasm rising up like fire in his belly. "Please! So close. So close." His lover thrust faster, his claws lightly digging into Stiles' hips. Stiles rocked back, and felt his mouth open as he got closer and closer to his orgasm.

"Say my name Stiles." The man growled the first words he had spoken the whole night. "Scream my name so loud they can hear you all around the forest." His hips sped up, snapping back into Stiles' waiting entrance. Stiles arched towards the man.

"Oh my god. Derek. Derek I'm cumming. Derek. Derek!" Stiles cried his name as white ropes of cum shot out onto the sofa. Stiles felt Derek thrusting faster, still hitting his prostate while Stiles rode out the effects of his orgasm. He vaguely felt Derek cum in him, filling him to the brim with hot cum. Stiles felt boneless, but knowing Derek, he was going to tease him till Stiles saw heaven.

Derek moved behind Stiles, and Stiles whimpered as he felt Derek's tongue sliding over his abused hole, cleaning up the mess he made. "Derek." Stiles practically whispered, dragging out his lovers name while he licked him clean. Stiles felt his hole clench as Derek's tongue swirled around it.

Slowly, Derek pulled Stiles into his arms, and they laid down on the couch together. "Der...I came all over the couch-"

"You came all over the back of the couch, and I'm tired so we are sleeping here."

"Fine sourwolf."

Stiles smiled as Derek wrapped his body around Stiles, winding their legs together while his arms wrapped around Stiles' waist. "Hey sourwolf?"

"Yes Stiles?"

"I love you." He could feel Derek smile against his neck.

"I love you too Stiles. Now go to sleep."

"Okay.


End file.
